1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a three-wire wearable device; in particular, to a three-wire wearable device wherein electronic modules separately configured on the wearable device are integrated by using the three-wire transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of apparel are worn by people in their daily lives, such as clothes, coats, pants, shoes, socks, gloves, hair decoration, brooches, scarves, rain coats, backpacks, bags . . . and the like. People wear light clothes when it is hot, heavy clothes when it turns cold, and rain coats when there is rain. People bring bags to markets and malls for shopping. In other words, people are inseparable with the apparel they wear.
With the advancement of technology, many kinds of smart wearable devices have been developed, such as smart watches, smart bracelets, smart headphones or other wearable devices. However, these devices can usually only perform functions based on pre-installed applications and have difficulty providing extended functionalities, or even if these devices can provide other functions off of extended applications, the applications cannot be fully integrated, such that users cannot conveniently use these wearable devices.